


My Paradise

by Possibly_a_bit_obsessed



Series: My Paradise [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confinement, Dark, Gen, Kidnapping, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Sort Of, Spoilers, platonic possessive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed/pseuds/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed
Summary: Even on Eren's hunt for freedom he has the people he cares about the most, and rather than let them find freedom too, he would rather keep them safe. Whatever the cost.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone
Series: My Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Well I watched all released episodes of season 4, read ahead on the Wiki, decided that it wasn't good enough so read the last 15 chapters of the manga. this is a random thought that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. why no clue but here we go. the random mix of anime, Wiki and manga means my attempt of following cannon plot is spotty at best, some characters may actually be alive, dead, involved, not involved etc in cannon... but this is my fic so oh well.

Eren’s mind drifted. His titan body wandered along in the middle of a sea of colossal titans but inside his head, he was elsewhere, back to Paradise. His Paradise. A teaming sea of people who he had saved. Who he had freed. Those who he knew and didn’t. It was strange to think that Paradise had gone from an isolated island unknowingly threatened by the world to being the reason that the world was wiped out.

But more importantly, inside that island, where the walls once were, trapped, captive, safe, were the people he cared about the most. Unable to charge out blindly, unable to cause themselves more damage than that had already been caused by the necessity of living life in the world they lived in.

No more.

Eren knew that. He could now do whatever he wanted. Change whatever he wanted. On Paradise he had legions of those loyal to him, and with this power they always would be. A world loyal to him, true freedom. At least for him. Ymir had chosen, she had chosen to be free, to escape this power that to her was a prison. To live life as a human, not a slave. Eren didn’t know who she had become, he didn’t need to know. He wished her luck wherever, whoever she is now, wishes her the enjoyment of a childhood like his, free, uncaring. Able to enjoy friendship, love, loss with the freedom to choose. In return he had been left with this, the coordinate. The founding titan. It had many names but none of them mattered to Eren. This power meant one thing to him.

Freedom.

Freedom to protect the island he called home, freedom to prevent those who lived there from suffering at the hands of others, to keep walking forwards to chose to do what he wanted when he wanted, regardless of the freedom of others. He understood now. Freedom was relative, give people the impression of freedom and they would be content, and in a way that too was freedom.

Eren raised his head; in the far distance he could see and island. Home. He glanced around him. these titans had done their job, with a thought they started to melt away, skin falling away to skeletons. Skeletons crumbling and turning to steam, soon the only thing that gave a clue to their presence were the footsteps that had branded the earth in their wake. He was home, at last he was home. It was safe and he was free. All his dreams were coming true.

*

The Yeagerists were waiting for him on the dock. With seeming reverence, they handed him clothes, they relayed that his most important people were successfully confined, mostly without injury. Eren approved. He wouldn’t have held it against is followers if they had to break bones to keep some of them in place while they waited for him to come back.

He adored their care, the willingness they had to do almost anything for him. the fact that they would willingly follow him to the end of the earth if he hadn’t stopped them. It was almost time to head back to the mansion where they were kept. The place where he first stared to learn about his titan shift, but first… he needed to know what state this island was in.

Reiner was dropped onto the floor by his feet forgotten and unconscious, he had been discovered during the early stages of the rumbling and kept safe with Eren for the duration. He would join the others hidden and safe.

*

Eren smiled from the back of his horse, riding like this brought back a feeling of nostalgia. He was proud of how the island had turned out while he was gone. Between Historia’s calm and controlled ruling as queen and the ability of the Yeagerists to turn people towards Eren’s way of thinking, the whole country was quietly ticking over. The rumbling slowly drifting into memory even though it only happened days ago. Eren trotted along the path trough the forest, he would be back soon, he wondered if they would be excited to see him or if they would hold their captivity against him, even if he only had their best interests at heart. He saw the roof of the mansion. Eren guessed hell find out sooner rather than later.

*

The first-person Eren ran into was Armin. He was wandering around the first floor, a spiked collar around his neck, preventing any attempt to shift into his titan form, a form that without he was easily kept subdued and cornered. Armin stood in the middle of the corridor, mouth gaping in shock. He hurriedly took two steps back when Eren took a step towards him. Eren tilted his head; poor Armin was scared. In some ways Eren could understand. Out of the three of them Armin was the most sensitive to the death of others. He wouldn’t be able to come to terms with what Eren had done straight away. Eren turned and walked away, he could give Armin time and when he had gotten over it, the tales Eren had to tell him. He had seen it all, fields of ice, stretches of sand that went further than the eye could see. Eren would tell him then, after telling him all he had seen, how that they would keep the promise they had made as children and travel to see all of those places.

Eren grinned to himself, Armin would come around, he knew it.

*

He next went to hunt down Mikasa. Unlike Armin she wasn’t permitted to wander around unmonitored, when without a guard she was kept locked in a windowless room. She was too much of a flight risk, even when given the promises of Eren’s safety and his promise to return, she still wanted to be by his side, to follow him to the end of the world. She could never seem to hold anything he had done against him. He had committed genocide, but she still hugged him as if he had just gone another scouting mission without her and had, somehow, come back alive even if she wasn’t there.

*

The Yeagerists hadn’t had to do much to keep Hanji in one place. Just give them access to a lab full of titans to investigate and they would be occupied for weeks at a time. Eren didn’t hold anything they had done as the leader of the survey coups; they had just done what they believed they had to do at the time.

He gave them a few hours, answering some of their questions about titans, but always giving them more questions that they would want the answers to. With Hanji it was easy to keep them interested, as long as they had something to work on, they wouldn’t want to go anywhere.

*

Eren was disappointed when it came to Connie and Jean, they had both been permitted to leave providing they both gave regular reports of there location and visited the mansion on a regular basis. Eren supposed it was understandable. Nothing would keep Connie from his mother, Eren supposed he would change her back into a human at some point sooner rather than later, that would cement Connie’s loyalty to him, regardless of what he had done to the rest of the world.

Jean had been allowed to live out one of the things he had dreamed of, living a comfortable life in the capital. He was doing what he excelled at as well, he was quickly roped into a leadership role. He was good at that, no matter how unwilling he was in the beginning.

Eren was glad that they were happy and trustworthy that they could live there life out as free as they wanted to. He was just disappointed that they weren’t _here_.

*

Reiner seemed almost comatose, like something had broken inside of him during the rumbling, he sat there in a chair unmoving apart from mechanical movements to see to his basic necessities. For the most part he was unreactive as Eren chatted away to him. By the time Eren left he was satisfied and Reiner… Reiner had tears dripping down his face. Eren was just glad it seemed he could still feel something.

*

Eren was apprehensive to visit the last person. Shock and sadness was what he felt when he looked through the bars to the man, he once… still looked up to. There positions were reversed from when they had first met, Levi inside the cell, with Eren looking on at him. Levi was barely conscious, blood dripping down his forehead, arms spread chained to either side of the room. Eren frowned when he checked over him, his left leg was at an odd angle, obviously broken. He must have attempted another escape attempt while Eren was journeying here. Eren tutted at him, his disapproving words met with a harsh glare and blunt words. Eren frowned; he had known that Levi would find it hard to adjust but he would, he had to. If he didn’t bend soon then Eren would have no choice but to break him and put him together again piece by piece, until he didn’t even think about rebelling. It would be a shame to break a personality like his but needs must. To keep them all safe he would do anything.

_Anything at all._

_Consent be damned._

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series (whooooo). the other works will probably be a confusing mix of deadly serious and completely crack.  
> hope you enjoyed this one thou.


End file.
